


As Close As We Can Get

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of a companion to <a href="http://lavitanuova.livejournal.com/64311.html#cutid1">this</a>. Thank you, <a href="http://thraesja.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://thraesja.livejournal.com/"><b>thraesja</b></a>, for reading over it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	As Close As We Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a companion to [this](http://lavitanuova.livejournal.com/64311.html#cutid1). Thank you, [](http://thraesja.livejournal.com/profile)[**thraesja**](http://thraesja.livejournal.com/), for reading over it!

Sam does the math one day. Three year of marriage, and she and Daniel have only actually lived together, not counting anything as insubstantial as weekend and day visits, for a cumulative total of six months.

She informs him of this via webcam after she's settled into bed for their nightly chat. She's in a t-shirt that he left behind, a habit she picked up during her pregnancy when nothing of hers fit right that she hasn't let go of yet.

"Wow." He sounds about as dejected as she feels, but misery loves company and she's had kind of a miserable day. Her daughter has the flu, her husband is five hundred miles away, and she hasn't gotten laid in two and a half months. She doesn't try and cheer him up. She just lays there with her head on the pillow, fighting back lonely tears. "Sam, that's... awful. That's really awful."

"I know."

"I'm due for some leave," he says. "I think I deserve at least three weeks after that last mission."

"Daniel, after that last mission you deserve three months." But they both know he won't get three months. There's no possible way three months could go by without some crisis at the SGC that requires his language or diplomatic expertise. No one left at the SGC has as much experience with off-world relations as Daniel does. Sam is both insanely proud and incredibly resentful of this. At the moment, resentment is winning. "But three weeks would be nice."

"Yeah." Daniel stretches and the computer shifts, giving Sam a nice view of his bare chest. A slow, familiar ache starts to build between her legs and she shifts, one hand lazily circling at her thigh. She catches him following the movement of her arm and those little signals that they've perfected over the years start to come into play. He moves onto his back with his head still turned to face the laptop. He smiles at her, slow and lazy, and with a few moments of prolonged eye contact the tone of the entire conversation changes. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." She sucks in a breath as she watches him rub a hand over his chest. She strains to remember the way his skin felt against hers the last time they'd been together. How is it that she can forget so much so quickly? "God, it's been too long."

"Sam." Daniel takes his glasses off and a deep surge of lust spikes through Sam. She loves the way he looks without his glasses. She associates it with moments like this; intimacy, sex.

She sits up and peels off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor. Daniel groans, his hand disappearing out of frame.

"Sit up," Sam says. "I want to see."

"You, too."

She positions her computer so that he's got a full body view of her and she can still see him, too. With a click of a button the picture turns full screen and she leans back against a mound of pillows. By the time she's finished, he's gotten himself situated, too. She can see the bulge in his boxer briefs. They're dark green, and she hasn't seen them before on him. She circles two fingertips around a nipple and watches as his hand goes straight to his cock, squeezing himself through the cloth.

She wriggles out of her shorts and waves them in front of the camera with a flirty grin. He laughs at her and eases the waistband of his shorts down but doesn't take them off yet. She wishes for a bigger computer screen. Life-size. She wonders how weird it would seem if she moved a television into her bedroom. A really big one. HD, with surround sound speakers to set up as a monitor for her computer, and… yeah. That's a plan worth investigating later.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asks her. She takes a moment before she answers, thoroughly distracted by the sight of him lounging there with his hand around his cock. She can tell he's squeezing a little. He likes that almost as much as jerking off. She remembers how he likes it when she rides him, when she just sits there on him without moving, her ass flush against his pelvis until he can't take the stillness anymore and starts to squirm.

"You... inside of me." Sam says. Her hand presses between her legs, cupping herself through her panties. She wonders how much time they have tonight. "What time do you have to be up in the morning?"

"0500."

Damn. Not a lot. She won't be the reason he's lagging in the field tomorrow. She slides off her underwear and starts to rub, sliding her fingers through the moisture between her legs and then dragging them up her stomach. She twists her torso, her clit aching from the too brief pressure against it, and whimpers. She's not normally vocal during sex but she's learned to let go of some of her restraint on nights like this. Nothing gets Daniel going quite like listening to her please herself. She worries sometimes that they'll get so used to this that the actual sex will start to suffer, but so far her doubts have proven unsubstantiated.

"Sam..." Daniel groans. She looks back at the screen and sees that he's naked now. She can feel herself flush, the redness working its way down her throat and across her chest. She pushes two fingers into herself, rolling onto her side with one leg crooked and the foot planted on the bed. She's perfectly open to him, every secret little space exposed to his hungry eyes.

She lets her breathing becoming more audible, pushing inside for his visual benefit and then circling her clit with just the right pressure and speed for herself. He's jerking himself steadily now, one hand on his balls while the other works its way up and down his shaft. She's too close too quickly, knows her body too well, so she slows down a little and paces herself so that she can match him. She stays on the edge but goes no further and the desperation coils more tightly inside of her for it.

Daniel groans, a harsh clipped sound, and his hips start to move up. He's fucking himself into his fist now, his lips wet and parted slightly.

"Please," Sam gasps. She's ready, she's right there, and she won't be able to stop it unless she takes her hand away and she really, really doesn't want to do that. "Daniel!"

"Yeah." Daniel sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and she sees the way his whole body surges upward before he comes, the first couple of thick strips of semen painting his stomach. She rubs furiously between her legs and lets it wash over her. She shakes and pants and clenches around nothing, sucking in air and touching herself lightly again to make it last as long as she possibly can.

Daniel groans, long and sated. Sam lets her legs fall shut and curls up into a tighter bundle to watch him as he recovers. His hand is still around his dick, shining wet in places that she can see in the low light of his quarters. His other hand is on his inner thigh, splayed out and relaxed.

She smiles, because it's nice just to watch him, but there's that sensation of something slightly lacking. Something missing, more like. She catches him watching her with the same sort of feeling in his eyes and grins at him. "You need to sleep."

"Yeah." He frowns and rolls out of view for a second. He comes back with his discarded t-shirt, swiping it over his stomach and then wiping his hand off. He makes a face at the dirtied shirt and then tosses it across the room. "I'll call you when we get back from the mission, okay?"

Of course he will. He always does.

It's nice to hear, though. "Thanks."

It's still been a miserable today. Tomorrow will probably be miserable, too, but right now she's still tingling from a nice orgasm and some of the stress of the day is gone. She presses a finger to the touch pad of her computer and hovers over the 'sign off' option. "Love you."

He gives her a sleepy smile. "Love you, too."


End file.
